starfinder_srdfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialization
OPERATIVE SPECIALIZATIONS The following are some common operative specializations. Daredevil You specialize in missions requiring courage and athleticism. Associated Skills: Acrobatics and Athletics. You can attempt an Acrobatics check to make a trick attack. Specialization Exploit: Versatile movement. Terrain Attack (Ex): At 11th level, when you and a foe are both balancing, climbing, flying, or swimming, you automatically succeed at any Bluff check required to make a trick attack against that foe. Detective Your ability to read people and make deductions helps you ferret out the truth in any situation. Associated Skills: Culture and Sense Motive. You can attempt a Sense Motive check with a +4 bonus to make a trick attack by reading your foe. Specialization Exploit: Glimpse the truth. Detective’s Insight (Ex): At 11th level, your incredible insights help you move investigations forward where mundane inquiries fail. Once per day, you can spend 1 Resolve Point and take 10 minutes pondering a mystery or quandary to gain an enigmatic insight as if you had cast divination (though the result is often presented as a cryptic clue). Explorer You’re an expert in scouting out dangerous locations using your knowledge and survival skills. Associated Skills: Culture and Survival. You can attempt a Survival check with a +4 bonus to make a trick attack by using your surroundings to your advantage. Specialization Exploit: Ever vigilant. Into the Unknown (Ex): At 11th level, you gain a +4 bonus to Culture and Survival checks. While you’re outside both the Pact Worlds and your home star system (if different), you gain a +2 bonus to initiative checks. At the GM’s discretion, in games centered around a different star system than the Pact Worlds, replace the Pact Worlds with that star system. Ghost You can move from place to place without being noticed. Associated Skills: Acrobatics and Stealth. When you use Stealth to make a trick attack, you gain a +4 bonus to the skill check. Specialization Exploit: Cloaking field. Phase Shift Escape (Ex): At 11th level, you can move through solid matter by taking your body’s matter out of phase for just a moment. As a full action, you can spend 1 Resolve Point to phase through up to 5 feet of solid matter. If you attempt to phase through something that is too thick, you spend the Resolve Point and take the action but the attempt fails. You cannot phase through force effects such as force fields or the barrier created by wall of force. After using phase shift escape, you can’t use it again until after you’ve taken a full 8-hour rest. Hacker Whether it’s a computer system or a mechanical device, you can hack it. Associated Skills: Computers and Engineering. You can attempt a Computers check with a +4 bonus to make a trick attack by creating a computerized distraction (you can’t use this option if stripped of all computerized gear in an area with no computers). Specialization Exploit: Elusive hacker. Control Hack (Ex): At 11th level, when you exceed the DC of a Computers or Engineering check to disable a device or computer system by 5 or more, you can instead take control of the device or system. For every 5 by which you exceed the DC, you can typically make the device or system perform one task, at the GM’s discretion. Once the device or system has done what you commanded, you choose whether the device deactivates or returns to normal. Spy You can steal or adopt new identities as easily as most people change clothes, allowing you to infiltrate nearly any circle. Associated Skills: Bluff and Disguise. When you use Bluff to make a trick attack, you gain a +4 bonus to the skill check. Specialization Exploit: Master of disguise. Fool Detection (Ex): At 11th level, whenever you succeed at a saving throw against a spell, technological device, or ability that would provide information about you (such as detect thoughts), instead of negating the effect, you can provide false information that matches your cover identity. If such an effect has no saving throw, you can attempt a Bluff check opposed by the Sense Motive check of the caster or user, and provide similar false information on a success. Thief You specialize in acquisition, from quick swipes to complex heists. Associated Skills: Perception and Sleight of Hand. You can use Sleight of Hand to make a trick attack by concealing your weapons and motions. Specialization Exploit: Holographic distraction. Contingency Plan (Ex): At 11th level, you’ve performed enough heists to realize that things never go exactly as you had planned. When something unexpected happens during a heist or infiltration, you can spend 2 Resolve Points and specify a contingency plan that you had set up in advance for this eventuality, either having the right prop (such as an ID or a computer file, but not a particularly valuable item), having the right information, or having hired a confederate to perform a single task at the right time. You then attempt a skill check. The appropriate skill and the DC are at the GM’s discretion, with a higher DC for a more elaborate or unlikely contingency (see Skill DCs on page 392 for more information on setting skill DCs). If you succeed, you have the item or knowledge, or the confederate performs the task as specified. If you fail, either you don’t have what you need or your plan fails.